Deep Expectations
'Deep Expectations' by LunarExplosion Note: This story contains the following characters: *''Aphrodite '' *''Cilan '' *''Chili '' *''Artemis '' *''Cress '' *''Quincy '' *''Athena '' These characters are from another fanon. 'Chapter 1: Deep Trouble Chili and Artemis were browsing the web. They came across something called Tor, which took them to a part of the Internet called the Deep Web. After clicking countless links, they came across a website, which went into making "human dolls": young girls who had had their senses of smell, taste, and hearing removed, had their teeth removed so they couldn't speak, and were sold online. After they finished reading, a chat box popped up. The owner of the site asked them if they liked the site, to which Chili replied that it was sick and he would report the site to the police. The man then responded with Chili's name, full address, and phone number. This terrified both Artemis and Chili. Hoping it was a lucky guess, they continued browsing, coming across a site talking about experiments conducted on humans. They were mostly to see how much pain a human could endure before dying, but there were some videos that showed other, awful things. Chapter 2: Deep Problems After more browsing, a livestream popped up. It showed a woman tied up, with three men surrounding her. A voice from off camera commanded them to rape, torture, and cut the woman, which the men did without a second thought. After several long minutes, the commander told them to gouge the woman's eyes out. They did this, and then glued her mouth into a sinister, twisted smile. Chili and Artemis were terrified, shutting off the computer and going to bed, doubting why they viewed this at night. Later, Chili lay awake, unable to sleep. The memories of the Deep Web haunted him like a ghost haunted a house. He tried to convince himself that the man was probably just joking, but a voice kept asking: What if he meant it? Chili didn't want to think about it and tried to go back to sleep. However, the voice nagged him, constantly ringing through his mind. Finally, Chili decided to get a snack. That always seemed to help. Being very careful to be very quiet so he didn't wake anyone, Chili grabbed a doughnut. After finishing it off, he went back to bed, trying to use whatever weird Jedi mind tricks he could think of to block the ominous thoughts. Chapter 3: The Sounds After getting a couple hours of precious, refreshing sleep, Chili awoke to hearing weird sounds. It sounded like someone was speaking, but it didn't sound like anyone he knew... Chili fell asleep for about half an hour before feeling Cress waking him up. "Chili! Chili, do you hear that?" Chili became aware of screams coming from Artemis's room. He, Cilan, and Cress went to check, and opened the door to find a burning pile of flesh and blood. This pile was near Artemis's bed, and Artemis was sound asleep, with the blanket covering her. On top of the pile there was a red eye, staring at them. They also found "I'M SAFE" written on the wall above Artemis's headboard. The message was written in blood. The brothers noticed a machete on Artemis's bedside table. Her Infernape was on the floor next to her bed, also asleep. '''THE END? For related stories, click here. Category:Original Category:LunarExplosion Category:Pokemon Category:Dismemberment Category:NSFW